Bird's Game
by Dream HUGE
Summary: Wally just had to play a game. Did he really think he would win a card game against the protege of Batman? It's all second nature to the Boy Wonder after all. One shot, may turn into more, I own nothing. Robin being awesome with a little crack at the end.
1. Chapter 1

_Mount Justice _

"I'm soooo boooored," the resident red haired speedster whined, eyes gazing blankly at the tv screen that showed gray fuzz.

"When I'm bored, I stop being bored and be awesome," the ebony haired Boy Wonder said absently not looking up from his wrist computer, fingers flying across the holographic key board as he did something or another, more than likely breaking into a government database.

"How I Met Your Mother? Really?" Artemis asked with a scoff, rolling her eyes as she polished her ever squeaky clean arrows.

"Hey! No need to go hating," the redhead exclaimed, indirectly defending his friend, but ultimately just wanting to rill the archer up to give him something to do.

"How does a game sound?" Kadlur called as he walked into the room, M'gann behind him, a smile on her face at seeing her teammates all together.

"What game?" Wally asked suspiciously not trusting the Atlantian's views on fun or game like.

"I believe that some team building type activities would-" the gilled leader began in his formal yet gentle voice.

"How bout a game of cards?" Artemis cut in, not liking where the Atlantian had been going.

"Cards?" the Martian asked, clearly not having played it back on Mars.

"You know like a deck of cards?" Wally asked, clearly exasperated at the alien's lake of earth knowledge.

"Is this what poker is played with?" Conner suddenly asked, startling everyone except for Robin who was never startled, ever.

"Ya, how'd you know that Supes?" the redhaired teen asked, clearly bemused.

"Cadmus taught me a wide variety of activities that I might have done undercover for them. They had yet to program how certain card games worked, but there was a brief explaining of the game of poker," the Boy of Steel said in his normal slightly angry yet monotone voice.

"Well, let's just start with something easy, k? We'll just play BS for right now," Wally responded, not wanting to waste time going into the detail and rules of poker to the others in the room, namely the clueless Martian and Atlantian.

"BS? What is that?" M'gann asked, voice portraying only innocence.

"It stands for-" the blond archer began, but was stopped by a large object colliding with her body, sending her sprawling to the floor.

The object had in fact been none other than Wally West himself, who had a scolding look on his face. Eyes narrowing in mock anger.

"What the h-"

"Hey, hey. Now Arty, there are children in the room," he explaining, eyes sliding over to rest on the Boy of Steel, who was looking at the redhead with a blank expression.

"What? Conner? How does-"

"Only like a few months-"

"BS means bull shit, M'gann," Conner said, glancing at the green martian for a second before his eyes returned to the blank tv screen.

"Oh! As in the waste of a cow? Why would a game be called that?" the forever innocent Martian asked, clearly lost.

"It's slang, Miss M," the Boy Wonder supplied helpfully, causing a few to jump, having clearly forgotten the silent bird.

"Slang for what?" the confused green skinned girl asked.

"Let's just get into the rules of the game? Ya, ok?" Wally jumped in quickly, clearly impatient with his friends.

*** _Rules and Explanation of the Card Game of BS***_

"Ok, I'll shuffle, and start us off," Wally said, motioning with his hands for everyone to sit in a circle on the ground. After shuffling the deck of cards and dealing them all out, he began.

"I have one Ace," he said as he put a card down.

"BS," Robin shot in before he had even finished his sentence, hand yet to have fully placed the card down.

"Finnnne," the speedster groaned as he flipped his card over for the rest of the team to see a five.

"Two ones," the Boy of Steel said shortly as he placed his cards face down in the center of the circle. The team looked to the Boy Wonder to see if he would object, but he had gone back onto his wrist computer. Wally eyed Conner suspiciously, but didn't say anything.

"One two," M'gann said with a smile, placing her card down.

"One three," Kadlur spoke as he placed his card down.

Artemis looked at the Boy Wonder suspiciously, his face turned to his wrist computer, though she didn't know if he was actually looking at it, his eyes covered by the black and white domino mask. She knew that he might be able to recognize a tell, so decided to play it safe.

"One four," she growled out, eyeing Wally now in hopes that he would call her on a lie and have to take the pile.

"One five," the ebony haired acrobat stated, not missing a beat as he placed his card down, not even looking up from his computer to pick the card.

"One six," Wally said, though only Artemis noticed Robin's slightly quirked eye brow, his face still turned down to his computer.

"BS," she called, which she saw earned her a hidden little grin from the Boy Wonder.

"Damn it, Artemis," Wally cried out in anger, pulling the bunch of cards toward himself.

"Blame it on your best friend, Kid Mouth," the archer said with an amused grin, wanting to get a rise out of the speedster.

"What? Robin didn't say anything," he cried out, looking at his friend, who in response only raised an eye brow.

"He didn't need to," the blond said snarkishly, knowing the response would bother the speedster.

"Whatever," he brushed it off and turned to Conner, who was to go next.

"Two sevens," the Boy of Steel stated.

"BS," Robin called, face finally coming to survey the scene before him. Conner, took back his cards, not even bothering to look at the Boy Wonder, not fully understanding the point of the card game in the first place.

"One eight," M'gann spoke.

"BS," the ebony stated again, face turned back down to his holographic computer.

"Alright, Boy Blunder! What are you doing on there?" Wally called, diving across the circle, to reach for his best friend's wrist. In response, the ebony simply slide over a few inches, face turned down to his computer, though his eyes followed the fast form of the speedster.

"Cheating, huh?" the redhead said in anger, grabbing the acrobat from behind. Though the teen vigilante had already shut down his wrist computer. "I bet you were looking at the security feed! That's how you knew what everyone's hand was!"

"No," the ebony said with an eye roll that was lost to everyone.

"So why can't I see it? Huh?"

"I would prefer if you didn't see all of the Chinese government's dirty little secrets," he stated plainly, looking at his friend in boredom.

"What? So how did you know when people were lying?"

"I didn't."

"So you were cheating! How were you doing it? I bet you have some kind of Bat xray thingy built into that mask," the speedster said, poking at his best friends masked face, but suddenly stopped cold and looked down at the ebony before him, "Were you counting cards?"

The acrobat's only response was to shrug his shoulders.

"NOT FAIR! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THAT'S CHEATING!" Wally cried out, looking at his best friend was a frown, though the team could see that he didn't really care either way.

"It's not like I was trying to or anything," the Boy Wonder grumbled, rolling his eyes again.

"What? Not wanting to? Counting cards takes focus, I bet you weren't on that computer at all," the speedster jabbed at the young bird.

"Focus? I was trained by the Bat, observations like counting cards is just second nature to me, I can't just turn it off or something," the ebony said with a wry smile.

"You weren't even trying, Robin?" Artemis questioned surprised.

"Nop-"

"What is counting cards?" M'gann asked, clearly confused.

"Forget that, dude, you are so coming to a casino with me! Oh my gosh this is gonna be awesome!" Wally exclaimed.

"I've told you this before, Wallus," Robin said coldly, eyes focusing in on the speedster.

"Yes?" the redhead said with a gulp, not liking the Boy Wonder's cold and detached voice.

"That I use this skill that I've trained for, been given, that I can only use it for one thing," he said voice taking on a daunting tone, creeping out almost everyone in the room. Almost.

"Not this crap again," Wally said flopping down onto the grown with a groan.

"I can only use it for one thing," the ebony said eerily. Causing the rest of his team to be apprehensive yet slightly confused at the speedster response.

"JUSTICE!" he proclaimed.

"GO HOME, ROBIN!" Wally yelled, eyes closed.

"MY HOME IS THE NIGHT!" the teen acrobat exclaimed with a cackle as he brought his wrist computer back up.

**Where did that even come from? I don't know…**

**Don't even ask about the end part… But for reals though, that ending part about Justice and the night and what not, I've literally had a conversation with almost those exact words with my best friend… We are so weird, I know. **

**Hope you enjoyed! Review please! God Bless! –C **


	2. Chapter 2

_A few weeks later… _

"GOSSSHHH!" Wally complained as he sat at the couch, actually flipping through television stations and not just looking at a fuzzy gray screen. "Out of all the channels we get there is nothing one. At all!"

"I find that hard to believe," Artemis grumbled as she entered the room.

"Oh ya? I-" the speedster began, calling out the now seated archer.

"Shut up, Wally," Robin barked out, one hand speeding across the keyboard of his wrist computer, the other hand rubbing his eyes.

"What's got your Kevlar suit in a twist?" the redhead shot back with a raised eye brow in amusement. The Boy Wonder chose to ignore the jab, though his best friend noticed him rubbing at his eyes. "Is the itty bitty birdie tired? Oh my, how Batman would like to hear about this, the Boy Wonder can't keep up, hmm?" Wally called with a smirk adoring his lips.

"Hmmm," Robin replied, not even giving the speedster a response.

"When was the last time you slept, Robin?" Artemis asked with slight concern at the younger teen's off mood and behavior.

"Mmmm," was the acrobat's only reply, his mask still fixed on his wrist computer, shoulder's hunched slightly.

"Team!" M'gann called loudly as she entered the living room, feet not touching the ground as she floated forward, Super Boy right behind her.

"Hey, M'gann," Artemis said, though her attention had gone back to the tv, which showed some reality show.

"Can we have team activity? We have not been on a mission in forever," she said, coming to float in front of the tv, which caught only part of the archer's attention.

"Whatever you want, Megs," Wally replied, trying to be as smooth as possible.

"What game?" Conner asked, taking a seat next to the archer on the couch, face devoid of emotion as usual.

"I- hmmm, what games are there?" the martian asked quietly to herself, "HELLO MEGAN!" she said suddenly, face palming, and head snapping up suddenly to look at everyone in the room, eyes filled with glee complete with a huge grin that stretched across her face.

"We can play the card games again!"

"I guess," Artemis said, eyes finally focusing on the green martian, shrugging as she spoke.

"Sorry, guys, I'm going to bed," the Boy Wonder said, getting up and beginning to exit the room.

"Rooooobbbbbiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, pppaaallleeassseee!" Wally whaled, clinging onto his best friends legs.

"Why does he want Robin to play, he was angry with him the last time we tried to play cards," Conner said quietly to Artemis.

"It's Wally, he probably doesn't even remember that we played before," the archer let out with an eye roll, watching the redhead begging.

"One game, Wally," the youngest team member growled out, turning around and plopping back onto the couch.

"Ok, I'll shuffle!" Wally said in excitement, bringing a deck of cards from who knows where out, "But you have to turn around Rob, so you can't count cards."

"Whatever," the young vigilante said as he turned away from the coffee table that had been pulled up to hold the cards.

"Alright, Rob, you can turn back around, but I swear if you use some bat-tech crap with xray vision, I will end you," the speedster warned, green eyes narrowing on his best friend.

"Are we playing BS again?" M'gann asked in eagerness, eyeing that cards in her hand.

"Ya, I'll go first, one ace," the redheaded speedster said, placing one card face down on the coffee table.

"Two ones," Artemis said evenly, going after Wally.

"BS," the Boy Wonder called out, lounging in his seat in a look of almost boredom.

"Damn it, Boy Blunder," the archer rasped out as she took the entire stack.

"One two," M'gann said with a happy grin, though she suddenly looked sad, "Kaldur's not here, I guess it isn't really a team activity then," a slight gloom to her tone of voice.

"We can't control when he goes to Atlantis," the clone growled out as way of comforting the slightly saddened martian.

"I know, but, oh what's the point, it's your turn Conner," she said with a slightly forced smile.

"Two threes," he said absentmindedly, hands barely lifting from the table when he was called on his bluff.

"BS," the teen acrobat called out, hand rubbing his eyes in tiredness again. The Boy of Steel's only response was to take the stack.

"Two fours," Robin said, stifling a yawn as he placed two cards down.

"BS," Wally stated, eyes narrowing on the ebony.

"Take em," the Boy Wonder replied, an eye roll hidden behind his mask.

"What!?" the speedster replied, flipping the cards over to see that, in fact, there were two fours, "Fine," he grumbled out, "One five," he said, eyes boring into Robin's mask, challenging him.

"BS," the teen sighed out, eyes closed under his mask as he tried to stay awake but was failing horrible, though none of his teammates noticed.

"WHAT!?" Wally screeched out, causing Robin to cringe slightly at the loud voice, though his eyes were still closed under his domino mask. "YOU. ARE. CHEATING. AGAIN!" the speedster yelled, finger pointed forward at his best friend.

"What are you doing this time? Looking at a reflection or something from the tv?! I know your cheating somehow, I kn-"

"If you really wanted me to be as blind as the rest of you, I would suggest you get someone else to shuffle the cards next time. I may not have been able to see the cards but I could hear them, and I already knew the way you shuffled from the last time we played. I will admit, this time I tried a little to win as to get this game over with. Now I'm going to bed," the teen said with a yawn, stretching as he got up.

"You counted cards by hearing? Is that even possible?" the blonde archer asked, amazed as usual at what the younger teen could do. The ebony's response was to shrug his shoulders as he began his trek out of the room. But just as he was about to exit the door, he turned to look at Artemis.

"79 hours," he said with a impish grin, feet dragging slightly as he turned around as left the room.

"What was he talking about, Artychoke?" the speedster said with a frown on his face.

"I- I don't know," the archer replied, just as confused as the redhead, "I-Wait! Oh gosh, he was answering my question from before!" she said in horror.

"What question?" M'gann asked, wondering why her teammate seemed so horrified over something.

"I had asked him how long he had been awake, 79 hours! That's- That's not-"

"Normal? The normal human sleeping pattern is 14 to 18 hours awake for every 6 to 10 house asleep," the Boy of Steel spouted off, remember what Cadmus had programmed in.

"So that's what? How many hours over?" Wally asked, trying to count in his head.

"61," Artemis said, looking at the doorway where the Boy Wonder had exited from.

"He beat us at cards when he hasn't been asleep for a few days, he counted cards by sound with that little amount of sleep, that- that"

"Boy Wonder," Artemis supplied in with a smirk.

"Ya, I guess so," Wally said, eye brows bunched together.

**So I don't even know how good this is, I'm half asleep right now and can barely type at all. Like honestly this took way longer then it should have to type up just cause I kept like spazzing out when I was typing and it was bad…**

**So what did you think? Total crack with some weird serious parts that didn't fit in very well, cause that's what I feel like…**


End file.
